In My Room
by Kuroify
Summary: BL/"Berpisah dengan roommate-mu tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Hyung. Kalian masih berada di grup yang sama, dorm yang sama. Berbeda kamar bukan berarti menyebabkan kalian tak dapat berkomunikasi, bukan?"/Mereka memang bukan saudara, teman, atau sepasang kekasih. Tapi hubungan mereka jauh lebih dalam, lebih kuat, dan lebih bermakna dari apapun juga./KyuMin&YeWook/Review?


"Kau akan pindah? _Lagi?_"

Yesung menyipitkan matanya yang memang hanya segaris. Ternyata sekamar terlalu lama dengan Kyuhyun menimbulkan efek bahaya—terbukti dari cara bicara Lee Sungmin yang semakin hari semakin tak sopan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," balasnya tak acuh. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan sepasang pakaian yang tersisa. Sekarang, ia resmi akan kembali tinggal di rumah pribadinya, lagi—ini kedua kalinya ia pindah. "Aku butuh waktu untuk bersama dengan keluargaku. _Yeah_, maksudku, aku tak mau merindukan mereka saat wajib militer nanti."

Lee Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Entah sejak kapan wajib militer menjadi topik sensitif di antara para member; padahal semua orang tahu, wajib militer adalah kewajiban bagi mereka para lelaki yang tinggal di Korea. "Lebih baik jangan bahas masalah itu di hadapan Ryeowook dan Donghae, mereka pasti menangis."

Seraya menarik koper yang tersisa, Yesung melirik Sungmin yang terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya. "Kau akan pindah ke kamar ini, 'kan?" tanyanya memastikan. Ia dapat melihat Sungmin sedikit tersentak akibat pertanyaannya. Tepat sasaran.

"Kau membaca pikiranku. Mengerikan," canda yang lebih muda. Si pemilik marga Kim menyeringai, berhenti selangkah sebelum keluar dari kamarnya. "Sepertinya begitu. Lagipula Kyuhyun memang ingin punya kamar sendiri," lanjutnya pelan. Sungmin tersenyum agak dipaksakan—Yesung tahu alasannya.

"Dia hanya bercanda ketika mengatakan ingin punya kamar sendiri, kau tahu itu." Jeda. Sungmin tak bereaksi, hanya bergeming di tempatnya. "Lagipula kau pindah demi orang lain? Bukan demi dirimu sendiri? Lucu sekali," sindir Yesung secara tak langsung. Mereka jarang berbincang berdua, sebenarnya; terlalu saling menjaga perasaan satu sama lain.

"Tidak juga. Aku bosan mendengar suara 'klik' _mouse_-nya di malam hari. Aku lelah mendengar dengkurannya. Aku kesal dengan kamar yang selalu berantakan bahkan lima menit setelah kurapikan. Aku—"

"Kenapa kau jadi emosi?"

Sungmin terdiam ketika _hyung_-nya itu memotong ungkapan hatinya. Ia tidak sadar tangannya mengepal dan secara perlahan nada bicaranya meninggi. Kedua mata _foxy_-nya menatap pintu kamar yang disandari oleh Yesung. Entah sejak kapan ia membenci seringai milik mantan pemilik surai merah muda itu.

Dengan senyum manis, Sungmin kembali bersuara. "Jangan menjebakku, _Hyung_. Aku bisa mengubah tujuan pindahmu ke rumah sakit."

**.**

**.**

_Here it is; just a simple __one-shot__ fict with __romance/hurt/comfort__ as the main genre(s). The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains __Shounen-ai__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

**_In My Room_**

_ [—A place where our memories hidden.]_

**.**

**.**

"Di mana Jongwoon?"

Kim Ryeowook melempar bantal di atas sofa tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun. Tak masalah jika _maknae_ itu tak mau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _hyung_. Tapi setidaknya, ia harus menghormati yang jauh lebih tua seperti Yesung dan Kangin.

"Dia pergi ke rumahnya untuk memindahkan barang yang tersisa," jawab Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Yesung. Wajah kesalnya yang kentara menyebabkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tak berani bertanya lebih lanjut. Sungmin yang sedang kesal tak pernah bersahabat dengan siapa pun.

Setelah memastikan _hyung_ mereka masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya ke Ryeowook yang balas menggelengkan kepala bingung. Sungmin kembali keluar kamar beberapa detik kemudian—kali ini disertai sebuah kalimat yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook membulatkan mata mereka.

"Ryeowook-_a_, bantu aku memindahkan barang-barangku ke kamar Yesung-_hyung_. Aku akan pindah ke sana."

**_#_**

"Pindah? Apa? Kenapa?"

Sungmin memejamkan mata. Ia terkurung di kamarnya—yang juga kamar Kyuhyun—karena teman sekamarnya itu memaksanya untuk memberikan sebuah alasan. Namun tak seperti Yesung yang memiliki alasan untuk perpindahannya, Sungmin sama sekali tak punya alasan yang cukup kuat.

"Apa salahnya?" Ia balik bertanya retoris. Kyuhyun mengerjap tak percaya. "Kau ingin punya kamar sendiri setelah lima tahun lebih, bukan? Hari ini aku mengabulkannya. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, Kyuhyun-_a_."

Yang lebih muda hanya dapat terdiam. _Sungmin masih memikirkan ucapanku dulu_, batinnya penuh penyesalan—teringat ketika ia berkata ingin mempunyai kamar sendiri di salah satu acara.

"Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda," ralat Sungmin tak enak hati melihat raut wajah _dongsaeng_-nya. "Tapi tak pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa kita… butuh privasi?" lanjutnya ragu. Entah privasi macam apa yang ia maksud; Sungmin bahkan tak tahu. Ia tak pernah merasa harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Kyuhyun.

"Privasi?" ulang si _maknae_ bingung. Meski menjadi teman sekamar bertahun-tahun lamanya, keduanya selalu menjaga privasi satu sama lain dengan baik. Lagipula mereka tak sesering itu menggunakan kamar—mobil dan pesawat adalah tempat yang lebih sering digunakan untuk tidur akibat jadwal padat yang menghantui keduanya.

Lalu jika memang begitu adanya, kenapa Kyuhyun merasa keberatan?

Kamar ini benar-benar menyimpan banyak kisah yang sulit dilupakan. Ia pertama kali dekat dengan Sungmin di kamar ini, pertama kali melihat Sungmin menangis di kamar ini, pertama kali meminum _wine_ bersama di kamar ini, pertama kali mengecup kelopak mata seseorang di kamar ini, dan pertama kali menyanyikan _lullaby_ untuk seseorang di kamar ini.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Mungkin kamar yang mereka maksud bukanlah tempat untuk tidur dan beristirahat, melainkan ruangan yang mana menyimpan sejuta kisah di antara mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu…" Sungmin melirik seluruh penjuru ruangan. Entah berapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk memindahkan semua hartanya dari kamar ini; pakaian, benda dan barang-barang, kenangannya, dan mungkin perasaannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu alasannya."

Sungmin menarik pelan tangan Kyuhyun, menuntun pemuda lebih muda darinya itu untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Kita memang manusia, makhluk sosial yang tak dapat hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain. Tapi kau sudah terlalu bergantung padaku." Ia menghela napas, tersenyum kecil. "Dan aku pun sudah terlalu bergantung padamu."

Tangan Kyuhyun meremas selimut yang didudukinya. Tanpa Sungmin katakan, ia tahu apa yang _hyung_-nya itu ucapkan. "Perpisahan itu ada, Kyu."

Dada keduanya sesak seketika. Ada perasaan aneh yang begitu janggal dan menyeramkan. "Ketika aku menjalani wajib militer, misalnya. Atau ketika aku yang kembali, dan kau menggantikanku pergi." Jeda menghampiri, Sungmin tak yakin ia harus melanjutkan kalimatnya—tapi tetap harus ia lanjutkan, ia tahu itu. "Atau mungkin, ketika grup ini bubar dikarenakan kontrak yang telah habis. Dan contoh nyata lain, ketika salah satu di antara kau dan aku telah menemukan pendamping hidup terakhir kita di muka Bumi."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata dan menundukkan kepala. Ia tak peduli ketika genggaman tangan Sungmin telah lepas, juga suara pintu yang tertutup dikarenakan _roommate_-nya itu telah meninggalkan ruangan.

Mereka butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan berpikir saat ini.

**_#_**

Kim Ryeowook adalah pendengar yang baik. Tak masalah baginya menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk mendengar keluh kesah Kyuhyun atau _hyungdeul_-nya. Ia adalah tipe yang mementingkan kenyamanan orang lain di atas kenyamanan dirinya sendiri.

Dan Lee Sungmin juga sama seperti dirinya. Tapi teman DJ-nya di SUKIRA itu bukanlah seseorang yang mudah mencurahkan isi hati dan lebih memilih untuk memendam semua yang dirasakan seorang diri. Jadi, ketika _hyung_-nya yang satu itu memutuskan untuk menjadikannya teman bercerita, Ryeowook merasa lega bukan main.

"Begitu…" responnya setelah Sungmin menceritakan latar belakang perpindahannya yang mendadak. Ryeowook memberikan segelas air dingin yang baru saja ia ambil, membiarkan Sungmin menegaknya agar merasa lebih tenang.

"Kita semua punya alasan yang sama ketika berpisah dengan _roommate_ masing-masing," ucap Ryeowook pelan. "Alasanmu sama dengan alasanku pindah ke lantai atas dan berpisah dengan Yesung-_hyung_. Dan mungkin, alasan kita sama dengan member lainnya yang telah memiliki kamar sendiri lebih dulu."

Sungmin mengangguk tanpa sadar. Super Junior adalah keluarga kecilnya yang amat berharga. Mereka saling bergantung dan menyayangi, tapi tentu saja setiap member mempunyai satu teman yang tingkat keakrabannya melebihi member lain. Seperti Yesung dan Ryeowook, Leeteuk dan Kangin, Eunhyuk dan Donghae, ia dan Kyuhyun…

Orang lain bisa saja merasa aneh melihat hubungan mereka yang berkesan rumit. Disebut saudara, namun tak memiliki hubungan darah. Dikatakan teman, tapi bertemu tanpa sengaja akibat memiliki cita-cita yang sama—bukan karena keinginan.

"Aku sering tertawa ketika membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan _fans_. Mereka bilang aku dan Yesung-_hyung_ adalah sepasang kekasih—padahal tidak." Ryeowook menerawang, mengingat masa-masa di mana ia sangat dekat dengan _hyung_ yang ia kagumi suaranya itu. "Kami tidur sekamar, sering berpelukan, kesal ketika merasa diabaikan, saling memandang dengan cara yang berbeda, menggoda satu sama lain tanpa sengaja, tersenyum dan menangis ketika melihat salah satu di antara kami bahagia atau tersedih."

Sungmin menunduk, ia pernah membaca tulisan dari _fans_ yang membahas hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia juga melakukan dan merasakan hal yang sama dengan _maknae_ itu. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ketika mendengar bisikan lirih Ryeowook yang berbunyi, "Setelah kupikirkan, hubungan kami memang seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi… kami bukan."

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. "Saat itu aku tak tahu mengapa aku merasa kecewa dengan fakta bahwa hubunganku dan Yesung-_hyung_ hanyalah teman seprofesi merangkap _hyung-dongsaeng_ tak nyata, bukan sepasang kekasih." Ia menarik napas, menatap televisi yang tak menyala dengan pandangan tak terartikan.

"Hubungan kita memang sesulit ini, _Hyung_. Tapi kita semua merasakan apa yang kau rasakan." Sungmin menolehkan kepala, sepasang mata _foxy_-nya memperhatikan Ryeowook dalam diam. "Kami semua telah merasakannya lebih dulu, sekarang giliranmu dan Kyuhyun."

Satu-satunya teman seumuran Kyuhyun di Super Junior itu bangkit, berjalan ke arah dapur meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri. Ryeowook tak merasa ia membantu apapun, tapi setidaknya ia telah mengatakan apa yang bisa ia katakan. Lagipula…

"Berpisah dengan _roommate_-mu tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, _Hyung_. Kalian masih berada di grup yang sama, _dorm_ yang sama. Berbeda kamar bukan berarti menyebabkan kalian tak dapat berkomunikasi, bukan?"

**_#_**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar tanpa minat. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sosok Lee Sungmin yang duduk di atas sofa, dan Kim Ryeowook yang berjalan menjauh menuju dapur.

"Berpisah dengan _roommate_-mu tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, _Hyung_. Kalian masih berada di grup yang sama, _dorm_ yang sama. Berbeda kamar bukan berarti menyebabkan kalian tak dapat berkomunikasi, bukan?"

Teriakan Ryeowook dari arah dapur terdengar olehnya beberapa detik kemudian. Kyuhyun terdiam, dalam hati membenarkan. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang masih bergeming di tempatnya, lalu mengambil posisi di sebelah sang _hyung_ yang tersentak mendapati kehadirannya.

"Setelah kupikir, perkataan Ryeowook ada benarnya juga."

Sungmin menghela napas, menyandarkan punggungnya sebelum bertanya, "Kau mendengar semuanya?"

Si _maknae_ mengangkat bahunya ringan—sedikit berdusta, karena ia hanya mendengar teriakan terakhir dari Ryeowook. "Aku keberatan kau pindah. Sangat. Tapi… kita memang harus belajar untuk tak saling terlalu bergantung pada satu sama lainnya," gumamnya dengan seulas senyuman.

Yang lebih tua mengerlingkan bola matanya jengah. Kyuhyun bisa menjadi dua pribadi yang berbeda hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga jam. "_Yeah_, sekarang kau mengerti," responnya singkat. Sungmin bahkan tak yakin ia siap untuk menempati kamar barunya beberapa hari mendatang. Karena ia tahu, dalam hatinya, ia berharap Kyuhyun masih berada di sisinya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin tanpa peduli tatapan penuh tanya yang bersangkutan. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia dapat merasakan Sungmin membalas genggaman tangannya. "Aku tetap akan menyanyikanmu _lullaby_ dan mengecup kelopak matamu tiap malamnya."

Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan, tapi tetap mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dan aku akan mengingatkanmu setiap hari," candanya. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang, sebelum akhirnya Sungmin dapat merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahinya.

Mereka memang bukan saudara, teman, atau sepasang kekasih. Tapi hubungan mereka jauh lebih dalam, lebih kuat, dan lebih bermakna dari apapun juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Epilog_**

Ryeowook baru saja hendak berbalik dan menghampiri Sungmin ketika sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Meski awalnya terkejut, ia tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu—tentu saja. Ia hafal pelukan itu dengan sangat baik, karena ia begitu menyukai rasa nyaman yang dapat ia rasakan hanya dari satu orang yang kini berada di belakangnya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi begitu bijak?"

Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya berputar, kemudian sepasang matanya dihadapkan dengan wajah yang amat dikenalinya. Bibirnya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman, ia berani bertaruh _namja_ di hadapannya mendengar percakapan di antara dirinya dan Sungmin sejak awal.

"Mendengarkan percakapan orang lain bukan hal yang baik, Yesung-_hyung_."

Yesung tertawa pelan. Setelah melepaskan pelukan singkatnya, ia mengacak surai cokelat Ryeowook tanpa rasa bersalah. "Aku tahu," balasnya tenang. Sepasang matanya masih menatap Ryeowook yang setia menampilkan senyuman, dan ia selalu menyukai senyum mantan _roommate_ terbaiknya itu tanpa sebab.

"Sudah memindahkan seluruh barang-barangmu?" tanya yang lebih muda. Yesung mengangguk menanggapi, lalu meraih camilan yang Ryeowook buat. "Itu untuk Sungmin-_hyung_, sebenarnya," protes sang _dongsaeng_ tak terima, namun tetap membiarkan Yesung menghabiskan semuanya.

"Sepertinya malam ini aku akan tidur di kamarmu."

Ryeowook melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain dikarenakan mendengar jawaban Yesung yang baginya sama sekali tak masuk akal.

"—karena aku merindukanmu."

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_Credit title: SHINee's First Mini Album – Replay; In My Room_

_Maybe it's too late to publish this kind of plot today, but I can't help it. I have no other stock to publish this month, so I just choose one of my fict on wordpress and publish it here kkkkk_

_Thanks for reading!_

**_Review?_**


End file.
